


Recovery

by Iamstuipedleclerc



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Comfort, Hurt, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamstuipedleclerc/pseuds/Iamstuipedleclerc
Summary: Charles has a nasty crash at the Monaco gp. This is his road to recovery
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Monaco was always such a special place for Charles. it held so many memories for the 22 year old. it was the start of FP1 and Charles headed out for a few laps.

It was all going well until lap 5 When he head towards the hairpin and his brakes Stopped Working. Charles's braced himself for impact and everything Went black.

Max was talking to his engineers when he seen Charles crash into the barriers, the Ferrari front completly Shattering. Max paled at the sight and hearing Charles not being responsive to the radio. Christian came over to Stand behind not squeezing his Shoulder "He will be ok” Christian reassured the young man.

Charles was got out of the car by marshals and medics and was transported to hospital by helicopter. Max was let go to the hospital after his fiancee. When he arrived he  
found arthur and lorenzo Sitting in the waiting room. "Hey guys how is he" Max asked concerned. "the doctor's think he just has a nasty concussion" Lorenzo explained. "thank god "Max sighs.

The doctor came out about half an hour later. "Charles doesn't seem to have an severe injury, at tough we have noticed Swelling in his spine but we Won't know till he wakes up if their is any damage" the doctor explained. "can we see him Please" Arthur asked quietly. the doctor nodded "follow me please". The three boys followed the doctor threw corridors and into a shared Ward, the doctor led them to an end Cubical and excused himself.

Max went and sat beside Charles's bed and took his hand. Lorenzo sat on the edge of his bed "oh Charles you always knew how to cause a drama" he laughed. Arthur stood silently in the corner of the Cubical. Max noticed the youngest sibling being so quiet "you ok arthuro?” Max asked. "I just wan't him to be ok” he replied quietly. "He will be fine Arthur he's a fighter" max comforted.

Charles felt groggy as he woke up, he heard familar Voices and someone holding his hand. He gave the hand a Squeeze suddenly he felt a hand running threw his hair. "Hey Charles, open your eye's baby" Max coached gently. Charles Opened his eyes to find Max, lorenzo and arthur staining at him. "wha happened" Charles mumbled. "you crashed at the hairpin mon amour, your breaks failed” max explained. it suddenly dawned on Charles "I-I-I cant feel my legs "he panicked. Lorenzo quickly ran to get an doctor. Max tried to keep Charles Calm "Charles calm down baby, it is going to be ok I promise" max Soothed.

Arthur and lorenzo where escorted out of the cubical but max stayed considering Charles wouldn't let go of his hand. The doctors poked and prodded at him and done the touch test on Charles's legs and he had no feeling under his knee's. "Charles we are just going to have to wait to the swelling goes down to see how severe the injury is on” the doctor explained. Charles nodded numbly, Once the doctor's left max prized his hand out of Charles's grip to sit on the bed beside him. "you know you can fight is Charles, you are So strong" Max Said.

"What if I can’t maxy” he replied. "lets not think like that ok" . He felt Charles rest his head against his Shoulder and his breathing even out. Max gently pulled the blanket over Charles. Lorenzo and arthur came back into the room. "the doctor explained what was happening, how did he take it" Chlo asks. " 'I think he is still processing it, but he will be fine.I know he will" Max says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Charles has visitors but does he want to see them


	2. 2.

Charles had a bad first night in the hospital between pain and nightmares. He didn't get much sleep and was exhausted by the time breakfast was served. Max Stayed withe his fiancee all night trying to ease Charles's pain and anxiety.

Lorenzo came around 10am With Clothes For both boys. Max helped Charles change into an oversized hoodie. It took both Max and enzo to help Charles into Shorts, Which made Charles cry. Max Sat down and pulled Charles into a hug, gently rocking him "shh my love, you are ok”.

Max got a text from Sebastian around 11 Saying Some of the boys where coming for a visit later. Max replied saying he would let Charles know. He put down his phone and Went to sit on Charles's bed. "baby Seb texted Saying Some of the boy are going to come see you" Max explained. "no, no, no Please max I don't want them to see me like this" Charles begged. "Charlie they are your best friends, they are worried” max reasoned. "ok but if I want them to go, they will right?" Charles asks. "of course they will" max replied.

It soon rolled round till 1pm and when the boys were visiting. Seb knocked quietly on the door and peaked his head in. "hey Charles you ok for us to come in" he asks. Charles nods, Sebastian opens the door and in comes Pierre, alex, George and Lando. Pierre is instantly over fussing over his best friend. Alex and george sit down on the sofa in the room, Seb stands at the end of the bed. Lastly lando Stands at the door Not sure what to do. Max notice's and goes over to his best friend. "you ok Lando" he Whispers. Lando nods "yeah I Just don't wanna upset him by saying Something Stupid" Lando mumbled

Max lets out a chuckle "you wont come with me". Max leads lando to Sit on the Chair beside Charles's bed and Max sits on the bed beside Charles. Charles picked up on Lando's mood so tried to ease the boy's nerves. "so lando, how's Carlos” he asks raising an eyebrow. Lando goes deep red "How would i know” Lando replies quietly. "I think the whole paddock knows you fancy him" Charles counters. Lands looks up at him for the first time "yeah but Why would he love me back" Lando whispers. Charles heart breaks when he hear lando say that. He gently nudge's max off the bed and opens arms for lando. Lando hesintly climbs on and rest's his head on Charles's Shoulder. "Lando, Carlos would be stupid not to love you" Charles says gently. "Do you think So?" lando asks. "I know so” Charles says giving lando a gentle squeeze all the boys watch in awe at the moment.

The boys talked for the rest of visiting time about anything that wasn't Charles's injury and Charles actually enjoyed the company. The nurse came in to tell there they had to leave and Charles had to reluctantly wake lando Who fell asleep on him. the boys all Said their goodbyes and left mat and Charles alone again. "you must be exhausted baby" max mummerd. "mmm” replied Charles. "go to sleep Charlie, I 'II be here” Max promised running a hand threw Charles's hair. Charles drifted off to Sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles gets a diagnosis next with it be good or bad?


	3. Chapter 3

later that afternoon Charles was Sent for another CT Scan of his back and was told the doctor would be round after to explain his results.

Max was doing his best to keep Charles distracted but frankly he was exsausted, he had a already Withdrew from the grand Prix to Support Charles. Max decide toleace the room to ring Pierre.

It took a few rings for Pierre to pick up. “Hello mate, how are you” Pierre answered. “ not to bad Pierre but I was wondering if you could do something for me?” Max replied. “Sure what is it.” Pierre asks. “Could you come and stay with Charles for a while so I could get some sleep, I feel so exhausted” max explained. “of course I’ll be there in half an hour”. “Thank you Pierre” max replied and ended the call.

Max smiled happily knowing Charles wouldn't be alone while he caught up on sleep. When he got back to the room, Charles staring out the window. Max went over and sat beside him "Hey baby you ok" Max asked gently reaching to touch Charles arm.

"what if i wasn't meant to race Max "Charles asks. "no Charles don't be thinking like that" max said hurrying to sit on the bed to comfort Charles. "why not nothing is going my way” Charles say's tears starting to pour down his face.

"Charlie it's just a bump in the road" Max reasoned. "HOW DO YOU CALL LOSING FEELING IN MY LEGS A BUMP IN THE ROAD" Charles yelled "IT'S NOT FAIR" he added throwing his phone across the room.

Max was taken back by Charles's Outburst "Charles I-I-I am sorry" Max Whispered. Charles looked up at him with a broken expression "can i be alone please" Charles replied.

Max got up off the bed and Walked out without Saying another word, leaving Charles's phone on the ground. Tears weeld in max's eyes as he Stormed out of the hospital. He sat on a bench Outside and started sobbing.

He did know how long he was out there when he heard "Max!" a familiar aussie accent Said. Max opened his eyes to see daniel and Pierre standing. "I Said something stupid to Charles we had a fight" Max explained in between Sobs "He-he-Wanted me to leave" he added. Daniel pulled max into a hug "mate Charles is having a tough time, no matter what he Will always love you" Daniel comforted.

"Daniel can you take max home to rest please, he is in no fit State to drive" pierre asks politely. Max Was about to protest when daniel said "of course i will come on maxy".

pierre wandered threw the hospital to Charles's room when he reached it he knocked the door. Pierre heard a quiet "go away” from Charles. Pierre went on in anyway a felt Saddened at the sight of Charles sitting with tears running down his face Silently.

pierre ran over to the and gently pulled Charles into his arms "it's going to be ok Sharl” he mummerd into his hair. "I told max to leave pear, He wont come back" Charles cried. "Shh Charles, he will come back I was talking to him outside, he is going home to get some rest ok” pierre comforted.

"can you get my phone please" Charles asks pointing to his phone on the floor. pierre Smiles sliding off the bed and lifting the now cracked screen phone, he handed it to Charles Who ran his hand over the crack. "Hey we can get that fixed you know" pierre assured. Charles looked at Pierre "I could do with a hug" . Pierre lay back on the bed pulling Charles to rest his head on Pierre's chest. Charles contently fell asleep.

Pierre woke up to his phone ringing, it was dan. "Hey dan, Hows Max" pierre Spoke quietly "He's doing alright, Slept most of the night. What about Charles" Dan replied

"He was distraught When i came but once he Calmed down he has Slept the whole night” Pierre explained "At least they are resting, Max is probably coming back once he wakes". Pierre agreed "Just make Sure he eats before he comes'' . "I will, dont worry" Daniel reassured. they said their goodbyes and hung up.

The doctor came round at 8am and Pierre had to reluctantly wake Charles who was still peacefully sleeping. Once Charles was awake and Pierre sat at his bedside the doctor started "So Charles the Scan yesterday Showed the swelling has went down significantly, the good news is their is no damage but it means we cannot tell What is causing the loss of Sensation".

"So What happens next" Pierre asks "well we believe this is nerve damage and there is nothing we can do at this moment. We are happy to release Charles to come back in 3 weeks time if there is no improvement. Any questions?" the doctor asks. "Does that mean I have to be in a wheelchair” Charles Whispers. "yes unfortunately but rest is vital charles” the doctor explained "now i will get your discharge papers ready" he added and left.

Pierre give Charles hand a gentle squeeze "you will be fine Charlie, all of us will be by your side" Pierre promised. "I'm just going to ring Max and let him know or do you want to” pierre asks "can you do it please" Charles replies. Pierre Smiles and leaves the room to phone max.

The phone rings about 5 times before Max anwsers steeply "Hello Pierre". "Hey Max, the doctor was round this Morning and Said there is no obvious injury to Charles's back" Pierre explains "they think it could be nerve damage, he is being released today and has to come back in 3 weeks"

"He's going to need alot of help pierre" Max replied. "I know but at least this is our week off and we will figure it out" pierre comforted "I am going to get the flat ready if you don't mind bringing him home" Max asks "it's no problem Max, see you soon" Pierre says hanging up.

Pierre goes back into Charles's room to find a nurse explaining the wheelchair to Charles. Pierre sat down quitely listening to her, when she was finished She left the chair and excused herself.

"can you help me get ready please pear" Charles asked. Pierre noded he knew it was a big step Charles asking for help. Once Charles was ready the physio come in and showed Pierre how to transfer Charles and how he could do it himself. they got the discharge papers signed and headed for the car.

The car journey back to their apartment block was quiet Charles Simply Looking at the Sights around him. pierre groaned When he seen people Standing outside trying to get a glimse of Charles as their hadn't been any updates about Charles. Charles simply pulled his hood over his head as pierre drove into the underground garage.

Pierre parked and took Charles Wheelchair out When he heard the door to the lift open and out came max. Max give Pierre a gentle smile and headed round to the passenger side door. "Hey Charlie, welcome home" Max said gently. "thank you max, i just want to go up and see fudge" Charles replied. Max laughed of course Charles wanted to see their litte Sausage dog. max helped Charles into the Wheelchair with pierres coaching.

pierre got to the apartment door first Opening it to let max push Charles in. fudge was instantly at her owners feat barking. pierre lifted the little dog into Charles lap, she instantly Started licking Charles's face. "Hey baby i missed you, yes i did" Charles talked happily to the pup.

Max Smiled at the scene glad to see Charles happy again. "Charles do you want to go to the living room on bed” Max asked gently.

"Living room please, I'm Sick of bed" he replied. Max Squeezed his shoulder gently and pushed him into the living room. Pierre and max both waited for Charles to put fudge on the sofa before they helped him onto the Sofa. fudge happily pooped herself onto Charles's lap demanding attention

Max sat down beside Charles and gently pulled him into a side hug "I am glad your home Charlie" Max whispered. Charles didn't reply only lying his head on max's Shoulder.

They Sat in a peaceful Silence for a while until a loud "Maxy I am back "Daniel Singsonged. Charles looked out the door in confusion. "dan went to get us some groceries baby" mad explained "I am going to help him unpack”

Charles was left with Pierre lightly Sleeping and fudge on his lap "looks like it's just me and you pup" he talked to the dachound Who happily got her ears Scratched.

the road to recovery was long for Charles but with his friends he would be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you want! I love to see them.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at iamstuipedleclerc


End file.
